


A Different Story

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, F/M, Gen, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski has a pre-undercover meet with Ange Vecchio</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Story

 “Hey, listen, thanks for taking the time to. . .I appreciate it.”  
  
Ange looks over the man sliding into the diner booth across from her.  Apart from general build, this guy looks nothing like her ex-husband.  Fair-skinned, blue-eyed, with blondish hair teased up from a widow’s peak and sandy five o’clock shadow.  
  
“You’re supposed to pass for Ray?”  It’s rude of her, but honestly!  The guy doesn’t even look Italian.  
  
He doesn’t take offense, just shrugs and gives her a sheepish smile.  
  
“I know, I know, not exactly a body-double.  I guess the guys up-top aren’t really expecting anyone to come looking for him.  I’m just supposed to be a Pushkin village.  Cardboard cut-out with a sign says _Ray Vecchio._ ”  
  
The smile quirks a little wider, and there’s a gleam in his eyes as they meet hers, inviting complicity.  _C’mon, work with me here.  Maybe it’ll even be fun._  
  
“All right,” she says.  “What do you need from me?”  
  
“Officially?  I just wanted to make sure you’re in the loop.  Be nice if you could point me out in a crowd.  That loser I divorced?  Over there.”  
  
“Ray’s a good guy.  We just had differences.”  It’s a knee-jerk reaction, still: defending Ray.  She hates to hear herself doing it, sometimes.  
  
But the guy smiles, warm and wistful, like she’s complimented _him._  
  
And there’s one way he’s like Ray.  He’s not much to look at, but when he smiles. . .It would be easy to get addicted to that smile.  
  
“So you’re on good terms, then?  Go out to coffee sometimes, catch up on news?”  
  
Casual voice, invitation in his eyes, and it’s been a long time since she just jumped into something without thinking, but _What the hell,_ she thinks as she leans in towards him.  
  
“We could be.”


End file.
